Big Time Interuptions
by SuiteLife-Rush
Summary: This is my first Fan Fic. Logan and Camille get annoyed because the keep getting interrupted when they are together while James and Carlos are arguing with each other more often than usual.  Ok i'm not that good at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

I was the only one in 2J downstairs at 9.00 in the morning half asleep watching television. I had left Kendall sleeping Gustavo didn't need us today so I let him sleep. I honestly had no idea what was going on in James and Carlos' room.

I was thinking about my date with Camille last night when my phone starts blowing up with her ringtone, I answer it

"_hello "_ I say quietly not wanting to wake anyone up which would be impossible because a bomb could go off and Kendall , Carlos and James wouldn't even stir plus Katie and Mrs Knight sleep with ear muffs on.

"_Oh Logan, can I come over I had a fight with my dad and I can't stand to see his face today"_ she starts babbling

"_Uhh sure everyone is still sleeping so we will have to be quiet _"I reply

"_Great, I'm coming now bye" _she hangs up and literally 2 seconds later there's a knock on the door.

I open the door and 'SLAP'.

"What the hell was that for?" I ask while rubbing my cheek.

"I needed to slap someone and you were the first one I thought of"

"Oh ok I'm just your punching bag am I?"

"Maybe"

We sit down on the orange sofa snuggling while watching Friends re runs then we leaned into a passionate kiss which ended up in making out on the couch. It lasted for about 3 minutes until we hear a splash and James screaming from upstairs.

"Unbelievable" I say to myself it wasn't the first time this has happened. I turned to Camille who staring at me "you'll get used to it" I reply sitting down.

Carlos comes flying out of the bedroom ignoring the swirly slide and jumps off it with James closely behind him in only his boxers sopping wet. Completely oblivious to Camille and Logan sitting on the couch.

"CARLOS GETS YOUR ASS BACK HERE, HOW MANY TIME HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT WAKING ME….

His voice is then muffled by the slam of the front door behind them.

(Camille's POV)

I decide to break the silence and I turn back to Logan who has face palmed, "do you think James had noticed he is pretty much naked?" I ask him

"Doubt it "he starts "I need to get new friends"

"Now where were we before Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle….. " I get interrupted by Logan crashing his lips onto mine. It started as a soft kiss but deepened into more than that. We lie back down on the couch making out again.

"mmm Logan" I murmur his name , he is such a good kisser.

"GET A ROOM" a familiar voice shouts

We look up to the top of the swirly slide and a half asleep Kendall is standing there rubbing his eyes.

"Not again "mutters Logan it was the second time we got interrupted this morning, great.

(Kendall's POV)

I walk out of mine and Logan's room to head down stairs and pass James and Carlos' room which is empty, when I arrive to the swirly slide I saw Logan and Camille playing tonsil hockey on the couch but no one else. I decided to piss Logan off so I shout "GET A ROOM"

Both stop what they are doing and look up at me glaring at me, if looks could kill I would be dead by now.

"Not again" Logan mutters.

"Hey Logan ,Hey Camille, have you seen Carlos or James this morning they are not in their room and by the looks of things not down here either" I ask while making my way down Swirly.

"Yes" he replies "would you like the long version or the short version"

"I don't know long?"

"OK he begins Camille came over at 9 and we started talking then …. You know….. We were in the middle of kissing when we heard a splash and James yelling from their room…

"Yeah and" I ask

He continues "….. Carlos came flying out of the room jumping down Swirly and out the front door with James following in only his boxers and soaking wet…"

"They didn't even notice us sitting here" Camille adds

"And they haven't come home yet" Logan finishes.

"This can't be good, what do we do" I start knowing James and Carlos fighting ends up in a pretty bad situation.

We all look at each other then run out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This can't be good, what do we do" I start knowing James and Carlos fighting ends up in a pretty bad situation.

We all look at each other then run out the door.

(Jo's POV)

I was sitting in the lobby with Stephanie talking when Kendall , Logan and Camille came flying out of the elevator , the boys still in their PJs. They come up to us and Kendall starts talking very quickly .

"Come again?" I ask confused

"Have either of you seen James or Carlos today" he repeats slower.

As if on cue we hear James yelling. We turn around and James comes running through the lobby and up the stairs with Carlos following screaming "JAMES" repeatedly and waving a hockey stick in the air.

"Found them" I say jokingly

Camille and Logan look at each other then back at the others "earlier it was James chasing Carlos" they said at the same time. "And no hockey stick"

"Hockey Pucks" muttered Kendall before grabbing Logan by the arm and pulling him to the elevator. "We'll see you girls later".

(Kendall's POV)

The elevator opens at the second floor and we open the door to 2J and Carlos is wrestling James on the floor.

"YOU KISSED MY LITTLE SISTER; YOU KNOW HOW PROTECTIVE I AM OF HER!" Carlos Yelled

"SO, YOU WOKE ME UP THIS MORNING AND RUINED MY HAIR!" James wined

Logan and I look at each other then see Katie on the orange sofa with a bowl of popcorn "this is better than paper view" she exclaimed.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOUR SISTER IN OVER A YEAR WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I KISSED HER?" James retorts

"EXPLAIN THIS PHOTO I FOUND ON YOUR DRESSER AND LOOK ON THE BACK IN YOUR HANDWRITING IT SAYS JAMES AND KATELYN FIRST DATE!"

I had enough "GUYS STOP" I yelled at them until they stopped and looked at me. "WHAT IS GOING ON"

"I woke up this morning…." Carlos starts "and see a photo on his dresser of him and Katelyn kissing so I took a bucket of water and poured it on his head to wake him up…."

"Then I wake up sopping wet and Carlos starts yelling then as soon as I started getting out of bed while yelling to strangle him he turned and ran... James continued

"I hear James yelling then both of them flying out the front door both completely oblivious to Camille and I on the couch" Logan finishes.

"First of all James did you realise at any stage that you were running around Palm Woods in only your boxers …." I start pep talking then James looks down "now everyone has seen my washboard abs" he mentions.

We all roll our eyes and I carry on "Second Carlos the kiss happened ages ago they have broken up anyways and thirdly Carlos if you value your life doesn't wake James up again by dumping water on him." I finish

(Logan's POV)

"Now kiss and make up so we can move on with life" Logan adds

"WHAT?" James, Kendall, Carlos and Katie exclaim looking at me like I'm sprouting and extra head or something


End file.
